A DC character in a Marvel universe
by kamikazy
Summary: What happens when 10 year old Billy Batson... I mean Captain Marvel falls through a black hole and meets the Marvel Avengers? Will he ever find his way back home? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Written for Phan

Phan

Duuuuude! That was beautiful TT_TT I'm crying of happiness. Can you write a story for me!? Can you can you pretty pleaaaaaase!

I want sweet little Billy to fall into a black hole in his grown up form. He travels to marvel universe where he's knocked out by Thor and the AVs find out he's a kid and a super hero in his world, and have to take care of him till they can get him home.

P

Ask and you shall receive

Enjoy

This is part1 in my Ask and you shall receive fanficition story Congo line

The story's question: What happens when a DC character ends up in a Marvel universe?

Intro:

"Cap be careful." BC stated worried for the superhuman _**TEN **_year old boy

That's right _**TEN **_

Who would of thought that the Justice league would have a _**TEN **_year old on the league?

"I will BC." Captain Marvel answered slightly annoyed

"Don't use that tone with me young man." BC scolded

"Sorry, it's just that, ever since you guys found out I'm actually a kid, it's like I can't go out for a walk without someone breathing down my-" he cut himself off

"For god sakes, Barry would it kill you to stop breathing down my neck?!" he asked the blonde speedster,

"Sorry, kid." Barry apologized

"I swear to god the next person to breathe down my neck is gonna-"

Billy stopped talking, due to the fact that he was now currently staring at a black hole.

As a superhero he shrugged it off,

As a ten year old boy he was stuck between horror and awe

"Billy, answer me, come on bud finish that threat." Pleaded Barry

"Captain, speak to us." Superman replied

BC growing worried called "Batman, do you have visual on Billy?"

Batman answered "No, no sign of him."

Billy was staring at the black hole, and suddenly he was sucked in

AVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAVDCAV

"Thor, incoming." Black widow warned her royal teammate as a Captain Marvel fell through the black hole, and before the poor captain could say 'SHAZAM' Thor knocked him out with his hammer,

Billy fell to the ground,

"Man of Iron." Thor began

"Yeah, I see him." Tony stated

The avengers surrounded the _unconscious_ superhero

"Who is he, and where did he come from?" asked Hawkeye

A/N: So, sorry it took forever to finish I hope this works out, let me know if You want another chapter or if you have any story requests.


	2. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


	3. Final AN

A DC character in a Marvel Universe (Take two)

A/N: Where to start, I could tell you some bull shit, about how I've been busy, but I haven't. I could tell you that I haven't been feeling good, but I'm fit as a fiddle. The truth, the truth is I haven't wanted to work on my stories in awhile, all my ideas seem like bad ones, but you, you my readers, reviews have given me nothing but wonderful reviews. I feel like I owe you guys, like I said you've been so supportive and this story has the most reviews. Not only does this story have the most reviews but, this story is essentially a gift for Phan. So in case I haven't said it yet; Thank you, thank you so very much for not giving up on me.


End file.
